1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to archery bow assemblies, and more particularly, to a strut assembly for mounting the limbs of the bow to the riser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archery bows typically include a riser defining a handle for holding the bow and a pair of limbs extending from opposite ends of the riser to distal ends. A wheel or cam is commonly rotatably attached to the distal end of each limb and a string and harness system is wound between the wheels or cams of the limbs. The limbs are often flexed and the string and harness system is loaded under high tension to define the draw weight or force required to pull the string of the bow to its full draw position.
It is often desirable to change the string of the bow due to excessive wear or to change the draw weight of the bow. To change the string or other component of the bow typically requires the use of a bow press to flex the limbs of the bow and release the tension on the string and harness allowing removal from the wheels or cams. The bow press may then be used to release the flex on the limbs for complete disassembly of the bow.
The draw weight of the bow may be changed by attaching a different length string between the wheels or cams or by change the angle or orientation of the limbs relative to the bow. It is common to connect the limbs of the bow to the riser with a bolt or connector which extends through the limb and is threaded into the riser. The connector may be loosened to change the orientation of the limbs on the riser and slightly adjust the draw weight of the bow. However, significant shearing forces are exerted on the connector as the orientation of the limbs relative to the riser is changed. Additionally, the connector does not allow the bow to be assembled or disassembled without the use of a bow press.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a bow which may be manually assembled and disassembled without the need of a bow press and also an assembly which provide for full adjustment of the draw weight and tuning of the bow.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an archery bow comprising a riser extending between opposing first and second ends. A limb is coupled to each end of the riser. Each limb has a first end for connecting to the riser and a second distal end. An axle pivotally connects at least one of the limbs to one end of the riser. A strut assembly is operatively coupled between at least one of the limbs and the riser adjacent the axle for selectively pivoting the limb relative to the riser thereby allowing manual assembly and tuning of the bow by varying the distance between the distal ends of the limbs.